


If You Don't Know What I Know

by vivaforever597



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crush, F/F, Friendship, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami and Rei see what Usagi doesn't see in herself, but Rei is careful not to read too much into it. (Usarei shipping, Amirei friendship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Know What I Know

**Author's Note:**

> So as we all know, Usagi is the biest bi to ever bi. I tend toward Amiusa when I'm shipping her with a girl, but after reading the _extremely_ gay _Mars Attacks!_ junior novel a couple days ago, I've really been feeling Usarei.
> 
> Title is from a completely unrelated All Saints song because for once I didn't have a title in mind writing this.

Ami Mizuno is not a fool.

And that's why she recognizes that Usagi's love of cute girls isn't just aesthetic. Others write it off as a combination of Usagi's bubbly personality and a simple appreciation of beauty. At most they might think Usagi is trying to go against the pattern of women tearing down other women. But Ami knows that Usagi - much as she loves her - really isn't that deep of a thinker. And given how much Usagi talks about pretty girls, and just how much flowery detail she'll go into describing them, and given her drive to be close to them, it's not just abstract appreciation either.

No, it doesn't escape Ami's notice that Usagi talks about cute girls and acts around them the same way she does cute boys. But Ami decides that Usagi doesn't need her prompting - she'll figure things out for herself eventually. If she still hasn't after some time, _then_ maybe Ami will speak up. But for now, she'll just smirk to herself from behind her books when Usagi is commenting on some girl's brilliant beauty. Unless, of course, the girl in question is herself, in which case she'll have to use the book to hide her blush.

Moreover, there's one girl Usagi seems more fixated on than Ami, or Minako, or Makoto, or any of the others. One whom she describes in the loveliest terms. And this is the girl Ami realizes Usagi is not only fascinated by but infatuated with. Even though Usagi doesn't seem to realize it herself.

Rei Hino is not a fool either. She's reached the same conclusions as Ami; maybe she's not as observant as Ami, but she's been dealing with these things for longer. Ever since the age where crushes on classmates began, to be precise. She too has heard Usagi gushing over every pretty girl who comes into her sight. And she too has noticed that Usagi seems especially fixated on her.

But because she is not a fool, she refuses to allow herself to jump to conclusions. She knows that her own feelings lead her to interpret Usagi's words in her favor. Until and unless she's sure, she won't make the first move.

When she and Ami discuss it, Ami usually looks over her cup of tea and raises an eyebrow. "You're still not sure?" she'll ask dryly. They'll both chuckle. But no - Ami might be sure, but Rei is not. At least, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up this morning with the line "Rei Hino is not a fool" in my head and came right over to my computer to write this up.
> 
> You can read Ami's and Rei's orientations in this however you like, but my intentions were thus: I think of Ami as acespec/arospec, probably demi/demiro (like me, nnnnn), hence why she didn't figure out that she likes girls until the first time she liked one - Makoto, of course. Or maybe until the first time a girl (Usagi, obv) liked her, and she realized she didn't mind? I'm not sure if I consider her bi or pan or gay, but I'm leaning toward gay. Meanwhile, Rei is gay gay gay gay gay, and as I say in the fic has always known it. Reading other fics on here made me realize that her whole character has "LESBIAN" written all over it. It's pretty unavoidable.
> 
> The bit about waiting for the other person to make the first move, because even if they pretty clearly seem to have a crush on you, they still might not? Definitely not inspired by my personal life, nope, not a bit. >///<


End file.
